User talk:Patchy99 ninja master/1
[talk:Patchy99 ninja master/1|[1 ]][Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|[Current ]] --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 18:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome! This is a message telling you to join The Library and a Sig Test! Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 02:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 02:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 02:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 02:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) my signaturePatchy99 ninja master 13:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Hey I'm going to delete your request from the page until you are ready to re-post it. Because, no offense, but if you don't want people to vote, then there's no point in having it there for now. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 02:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved '''{(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Ninjas CatZip didn't do it. An IP vandalised the page, and for some reason the content wasn't removed. Then a different IP got rid of it, and CatZip accidentally rollbacked his edit. That's what happened. -- 20:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna join? Wanna join my anti quitters sociaty, heres the link: User:Ratonbat/Anti quitters sociaty RE: the sith cub shop. Yes, you may re-order your item Ummm... Hobos R Us isn't blocked forever. Actually, he's unblocked tomorrow. -- 21:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship All you have to do is get some more main edits! I'd go for about 50. Once you have at least 50, I'll vote "For". You have 17 main so... you need 33 more main edits! That's not too hard, is it? -- 19:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Here Did you know? That I am not your enemy and that i will never be--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 21:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Let's meet on CP. Plz reply if you can/can't come! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... About the "Template factory" thing on your shop... please don't copy my Template Factory. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 15:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] RE: Pet Shop Sure. It's yours now. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! If you think im good enough you can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Party Hi, can you come to my Out Of School Party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 21:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Patchy99 ninja master. Thanks for telling me that Abercrombie and Fitch was a stupid kabob. aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 16:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) my bday im going to have a bday party. visit this page for information. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello Patchy99 ninja master, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Me plz Hi can you meet me on CP frozen server, soccer pitch ? Hahaha00000Cake-o-rama I don't Matter. wikia:Terms of Use. You agree to it when you make the account. Read it. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 01:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Requests for Adminship Sorry, you can't remove votes no matter what, unless you're earsing the entire request. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 17:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) From the Hahaha shop Sorry, you need to sign up the Hahaha shop to buy an item, like the poster, and you need to specify a poster. picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Bahai Faith and Karazachi All I know about the Bahai Faith is as follows: * It's a spin-off, possibly a cult, derived from Judaism, Islam, and Christianity (collectively, the Abrahamic Religions). * They believe in one with harmony, though it may be nature or spirit. Again, I don't really know. * From observing Karazachi, Bahai minions apparently lack any set of moral convictions, and it seems that they can lie (Karazachi impersonates a Catholic, claiming he is one because he walked into a church and attended Mass one time) and swear (Karazachi ADORES the Un-CP), and stalk (Karazachi has sent me threats on the Autism Wiki). * Based on observing Karazachi, Bahais do not believe in Satan, Jesus, or the Book of Revelation. Also, Karazachi is just a bad man. The above observations/knowledge may not reflect real Bahai-ness, since Karazachi doesn't behave morally enough to conform to a religion that I know of. For all I know, he may just be a jerk. For real Bahai Faith-ness, go to Wikipedia. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Dont Worry you can keep the pet shop --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Link You found the External Link, but you were too fast to earn your prize! Have it! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 00:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Yo Goblinguy was blocked for infinite. I was changing his page to fit the according. I'm good again. You must only have heard about the bad times. Did you ever hear of the good times? Plus everyone knows i am good again.--TheRealBen Talk to Ben 16:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Music Jam ur invited to my music jam party! visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hey Patchy99 ninja master, Just a reminder, my party is TODAY! Here are the details: Date: Today June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Bike boy 93 (BETA!) Hope to see you there! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 20:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC)